The Christmas Dance
by SugarCubeTikki456
Summary: College Francoise Dupont is hosting a dance for Christmas, it's got all the student's excited and on their toes. However, Adrien's father once again forbids him to attend the dance. With help from a usually stern lady, Marinette seeks to get Adrien come to the dance. (One-Shot)


Adrien stood perched at the doorway at his father's office, fumbling with his ring anxiously wondering how he would ask his father about this...he hoped he would agree! Though the chances were low...

"Father, may I have a word with you?"

"Go on, son." Gabriel Agreste said sternly gazing into his tablet working on his new design.

"My school's hosting a dance for Christmas this year, it's from the evening about 7pm straight to midnight. Most of my friends will be going, as the school rarely hosts these kinds of occasions. I was wondering whether I could perhaps go?"

"Adrien, you know you have a very important photoshoot the day after Christmas early that morning, I can't have you all sluggish for it from the night before."

"But, father, I promise I won't be, I'll get enough sleep the day before and I'll get up early and bright the next day for the photoshoot!"

"I'm sorry, Adrien, I can't take any risks." Gabriel says finally meeting eyes with his son.

"I thought you would understand...for once, father..." Adrien says dejectedly as he droops his head and walks out of the room in sheer devastation.

Gabriel merely acknowledges his son's sadness and goes back to his work.

"Shouldn't you have allowed him, this once, sir?" Nathalie says standing at the doorway who had appeared to have heard the little exchange between father and son.

"I'm only doing what's best for him, Nathalie." Gabriel says sighing and taking a glance at the portrait behind him.

* * *

Marinette sat humming in her seat listening to Alya's excited babble about the Christmas dance, she too, herself was excited. I mean, she had never been to a dance before, but she'd always wanted too. Her school wasn't really the type to host dances, much to the students' disappointment, but the abrupt Christmas dance this year caught everyone in a thrill of surprise and joy. The whole school was bustling about it.

"So... who are you planning to take?" Alya asks smirking at her.

"Uh-Whatdoyoumean?"

"You know...a date? Who are you gonna ask?"

"Oh-hehe-um-I don't know!" Marinette says sheepishly, how could she have forgotten about a date?

"You're not perhaps thinking about a certain blonde boy that we all know?!" Alya says her smirk was practically a tilted banana now.

"Adrien? I don't know...there's still Kagami. And I'm not sure whether I'm ready to take Luka either. Boys are the last concern in my mind right now." _And it was true...ever since she'd become the guardian, she really had no time to think about her baffling love life. She just had so much going on right now, and she had to focus on the more important stuff in life currently._

"Oh?" Alya says, her brows arching in surprise. This new non-Adrien obsessed Marinette was fascinating getting used to.

Adrien then enters the classroom going to his usual seat, but something was off? Marinette's eyes followed his every action. His head hung low and the smiles he shot everyone were less bright than usual.

"Are you okay, Adrien?" She asked as he sat down in his usual seat in front of her.

His eyes drifted her way and he smiled a sad smile.

"I'm fine, Marinette, it's just that my father didn't quite give me permission to go to the Christmas dance, not that I didn't expect that to happen, I was really looking forward to going. But I'm used to it anyways, it'll be fine."

Marinette eyed him, not buying his words even for a second.

"That sucks, dude." Nino says sympathetically giving him a pat in the back.

"Are you sure?" She asks.

"Yeah, I'm okay with it, really, don't worry."

But she did worry, as he wasn't fine...anytime anyone spoke about the Christmas dance or he saw flyers of it on the corridors, his eyes filled with dejection and she was getting tired of it to the point she could pluck her pigtails out..._so that's exactly why she was going to do something about it!_

* * *

"Hello, who is this?" Nathalie's voice echoed through the 'alien eye'.

"Hi, I'm Marinette, a friend of Adrien's from school!" Yes! No awkward stammering, for once!

"Marinette, Adrien is not at home, he's out for a photoshoot so I'm afraid you can't see him right now."

"Actually, I'd like to talk to you!"

"Me?" Astonishment threads the usually professional voice, "Come In, stand outside the door, I'll speak to you there."

The alien eye goes back in the wall and the gates come to an open. _Yes...Phase 1 is on the go!_

"Miss. Dupain-Cheng, what matter do you need to bring to my attention that you're missing your lunchtime for?" Nathalie asks Marinette perched on the large step in front of the entrance to the mansion.

"Well...It's about Adrien...you see."

"Yes?"

"You might know that there's a Christmas Dance at our school on the day of Christmas. It's a rare occasion as our school never hosts dances, and Adrien's really disappointed that he won't be able to go."

"Ah...yes...about that...Mr. Agreste has an important photoshoot the next day, he doesn't really appreciate Adrien being all tired around for the shoot."

"But the day after Christmas is St. Stephen's Day. Nobody should be working then...it's a day off!"

"Mr. Agreste has arranged this shoot very efficiently ensuring that everyone needed is present, St. Stephen's Day or not."

"But-that's just- "_Calm down, Marinette! You got to get this done the right way!_

Marinette sighed and smiled Nathalie.

"So, what will Adrien be doing for Christmas in place of coming to the dance?"

"He will be attending a shoot and donating money to a children's orphanage."

"What about in the evening?"

"He'll be at home."

"Will Mr. Agreste join him?"

"N-No, he is busy?" Nathalie says thinking about Gabriel's plan to akumatize someone at the dance.

"Does Adrien really deserve to spend his Christmas alone?"

"No." Nathalie responds, "but Mr. Agreste's decision is final."

"Final?! No... He doesn't deserve an alone Christmas, you, more than anyone else should know that. Christmas is the festival of giving, sharing and spending time with your loved ones and Adrien needs that time too regardless of Mr. Agreste's decision, I'll make sure he's not alone, you can't stop me." Marinette says defiantly and turns around to walk down the stairs.

"I won't stop you, Miss. Dupain-Cheng." Nathalie says making Marinette freeze on her trail, "I'll help you instead, you're right, Adrien doesn't deserve a lonely Christmas."

Marinette turns around and smiles.

"Marinette is fine, thank you, so what's the plan to convince Adrien's father to let him come to come to the dance?"

"We'll discuss this, not here, meet me outside College Francoise Dupont at 5pm today, Adrien has fencing class then."

* * *

"Convincing Mr. Agreste will be at vain, Marinette, the only thing we can do is snuck Adrien out." Nathalie says recalling the time Gabriel used Nino's concern for Adrien to akumatize him into the Bubbler.

"But how would we do that? Without Mr. Agreste suspecting a thing?"

"A fake Christmas Charity Ball invite would do the trick, he's not open to school Christmas dances but an act of social service is useful for the brand, he'll allow Adrien to go." He'll feel better knowing his son is far away from the site of akumatization.

"You'd do that?"

"Yes, of course."

"Wouldn't you get in trouble if Mr. Agreste ever found out the truth?"

"Don't worry about me, Marinette, I have much more experience with the Agrestes than you know." There was a soft side to Gabriel Agreste, nobody knew it, but she knew it more than anyone could ever imagine. After all, he wasn't always like this.

"Thank you, Miss. Nathalie, I'm sure Adrien appreciates your support.

"I'm sure he does, and I know that he appreciates yours too. He talks a lot about you."

Marinette blushes in response bashfully. Nathalie reads the situation perfectly well.

"Thank you for your presence here today, Marinette. You'll see Adrien on Christmas Day."

"Your Welcome, I hope to see Adrien on Christmas as well."

* * *

The Agreste limousine stops in front of College Francoise Dupont on Christmas Day. The building is bustling with colour and joy, bright and lively amongst the dark starry sky.

"Nathalie, why are we here? I thought we were going to the Charity Ball?"

"There's no Charity Ball. Don't tell your father. Now, get up and have a lovely Christmas night. You deserve it, Adrien. Don't let anyone steal it from you."

"Thank you! Thank you so much, Nathalie!" Adrien bursts out in joy giving Nathalie a short gentle hug, "You're the best!"

"You shouldn't be thanking me, Adrien. You should be thanking your friend, Miss. Dupain-Cheng, without her, this arrangement wouldn't have been possible."

"Marinette?" Adrien says looking up, his face brightening up in joy with sheer fondness in his eyes at the mention of her name.

"Yes. Now, I'm sure, she and your other friends are waiting for you inside, go and have fun!"

"Thank you once again, Nathalie, Merry Christmas!"

Adrien exclaims jumping out of the limo making his way into the colourful building.

"Merry Christmas, Adrien." Nathalie says a smile etched on her face.

* * *

Adrien rushes inside the courtyard, it blissfully boomed with frolic and joy. Everyone wore outstanding clothing with the enchanting decorations in the background and the holy Christmas tree towering in the corner in the form of an angel brightening up the entire courtyard.

Adrien's eyes scanned the courtyard, eager to detect her presence, a bright smile tinting his features when he catches the sight of her near the Christmas tree.

She looked stunning, her dark raven hair flew loose elegantly behind her, her bright bluebell eyes popping out with life and joy and her gown-wow-baby pink embroidered with her signature flower design. It stretched to her toes in frills and glitter. Being a Marinette Original lightened his heart even more.

He ran up to her ignoring everyone else around him including Chloe's desperate yells of his name and tackled her in a gentle embrace.

"A-Adrien? Wow! You made it! That's amazing." She squeaks surprisingly at his warm arms engulfed around her.

"Thank you." he beams, "I know what you did for me, I appreciate it."

He tightens her hold on her and she finally grins and reciprocates melting into their embrace.

"Well...it is Christmas and I want all the people I love here including you." Marinette says as he squeezes her tighter both bashful to the word 'love'.

He pulls away and smiles, reaching his hand out for her.

"Would this glorious maiden grant me the honour to a dance this lovely Christmas night."

"She sure will." Marinette takes puts her hand in his and he pulls her away to the dance floor just like he did at Chloe's party.

They dance and twirl around the room. The pair being as full of light and joy as the room. Their friends shot them bright smiles whilst Alya and Nino exchanged glances at the oblivious lovebirds 'dance.

Their eyes were glued on each other as a fuzzy familiar warmth filled their bodies.

"Merry Christmas, Marinette." Adrien rests his forehead to hers.

"Merry Christmas, Adrien." Marinette looks up into his lush green eyes ever so close to her own ones. Everything was perfect this Christmas night.

* * *

Gabriel Agreste stood glancing at the portrait of Emilie waiting for the feeling of negativity. But no... all was calm this Christmas.

He sighed, he wondered what he'd be doing if she was around. He missed the Agreste Christmas Feast, it was full of laughter and joy once upon a time. But now, it was only full of the sad memory of her lingering in his mind.

"Sir, are you okay?" Nathalie's voice comes for the doorway.

Gabriel looks up going back to his normal posture.

"Yes, Nathalie, just waiting for my next victim."

Nathalie comes to stand beside him, her eyes facing the portrait of Emilie.

"It's Christmas, sir, I don't see much negativity around. It's the time of joy and love."

"Unfortunately, yes...but I can't bear any hope of joy without her."

"She would've wanted you to have a peaceful Christmas rather than spreading negativity around."

"I'm doing this for her." Gabriel says his voice in frustration.

"Of course, you are." Nathalie says in indifference, "maybe you should learn from your son, he's off at his school's Christmas Dance actually enjoying Christmas."

This is the moment when Gabriel's eyes turn to face Nathalie, they looked at her in sheer shock.

"The dance? But, how could you have sent him there after I forbade him to go? You defied my decision!"

"You may, yourself, not be willing to celebrate this Christmas but this doesn't mean you do the same to your son as well. Emilie wouldn't have wanted her son to be lonely this Christmas nor would she want the same for you.

Gabriel sighed and looked away, he walked to his table and removed his brooch putting it back in its case. Then he comes with two glasses of wine, handing a glass to Nathalie.

"You're right, no akumatizations this Christmas, Nathalie." He says as she smiles.

"Merry Christmas, Nathalie." he says clasping his wine glass with hers.

"Merry Christmas, sir." She says smiling, taking a sip into her glass...Merry Christmas indeed**.**

* * *

**A little Christmas one shot that I made for a friend : )**


End file.
